


wired in

by introductory



Series: strict machine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain Rogers, if I may be of some assistance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wired in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sufferingsappho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingsappho/gifts).



> Originally written 2012 June 06. I -- I don't want to talk about it.

Steve wriggles out of his boxers, kicking them to the bottom of the bed, and lets his legs fall apart. He's still not fully hard -- nerves, probably -- and he gives himself a few tight strokes before taking a deep breath and moving his hand lower. He's never touched himself _here_ before, and he gasps as he presses with the tip of his  index -- it's far too tight for what he's trying. Still, he perseveres, gritting his teeth and _pushing_ until he's in to the knuckle. 

It hurts and Steve can't imagine fitting any more of his finger inside, much less anything larger. He thought sex was supposed to feel good; this is strange and uncomfortable and painful, and he panics for a few seconds as he tries to convince his body to relax enough to let go of the rapidly-numbing digit.

"Captain Rogers, if I may be of some assistance?"

Steve's body is on full alert before he realizes it's just Stark's butler and not a teammate or worse, an intruder. But Stark's always going on about how intelligent Jarvis is, and whether human or computer, it wouldn't have taken much for someone to figure out what Steve was doing.

"No, thank you, Jarvis," he says, face burning with shame. "I'm fine."

Jarvis makes a humming noise and ignores him. "As I was saying, sir, I suggest using adequate lubrication when attempting anal penetration. Saliva, perhaps, or a commercial sexual lubricant. I can recommend a brand based on Mister Stark's personal preferences if you would like." 

"No, I don't need a recommendation." Steve sits up and fishes through the sheets until he finds his boxers. "And I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't, uh. Watch me at night. Did Tony program you to do that?"

A pause. "My system remained dormant until two-point-four minutes previous," says Jarvis, sounding almost _hurt_. "Your vital signs had indicated a rapid autonomic response; there was a possibility you were in physical danger. I activated myself to confirm with no input from Mister Stark." 

Steve feels instantly guilty for snapping. "Oh. I didn't -- I'm sorry, Jarvis. You were just looking out for me." It feels bizarre, apologizing to a computer, but then again, Jarvis isn't really just a computer, is he? Jarvis gets cranky and makes sarcastic jokes and compliments Pepper's hairstyle and worries about the safety of everyone in Stark Tower so much he watches over them in their sleep. How can Steve possibly stay mad at something -- someone -- who acts so real? 

Jarvis clears his throat delicately. "I'll be powering down again, sir," he says, "unless there is anything else you require."

Steve shakes his head and pulls his boxers back on and his covers up to his neck. "No, thank you, Jarvis. Good night."

"Good night, Captain Rogers. Do sleep well."


End file.
